


Revivescere

by UnparalleledAspect (insipidenvy)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insipidenvy/pseuds/UnparalleledAspect
Summary: He set her down in the flowers. "No matter what, we'll see each other again." He kissed her cold hand. "I'll make sure of it."
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 23





	1. Continor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction(.)net on 6/25/17

"Listen carefully, Natsu. Never take promises lightly. For every promise you break, a memory of you is erased. For every moment someone considers the promise to be broken, they will forget a part of you." Zeref held his brother by his shoulders. "You are the greatest demon in this world, Etherious Natsu Dragneel. You don't need to make promises."

"Never?"

"Never. Promise me you will never make a promise."

"Can't." Natsu shook his head.

"Good." Zeref laughed a bit sorrowfully. "I'm proud of you."

"Are you really proud of me?"

"Yes."

"Will you always stay by my side?"

"Promise," the words tumbled out of his mouth before he knew it.

* * *

"I'm back, Natsu." Zeref knocked on the door before entering. His brother looked at him strangely.

"Who are you, mister? Why are you in my house?" Zeref blinked in surprise.

"It's me, Natsu. Your brother." He gestured to himself. "Zeref."

"I don't have a brother. I live by myself." Zeref felt his heart break.

This was the consequence of leaving for so long, for breaking a promise. Had it been worth it? To leave his brother for another love?

Despite his mind saying _no_ , deep in his heart his response was _yes_.

* * *

"Would you like a flower crown?" A girl lifted the crown. "A bronze piece each."

"Here again, Michelle?" The butcher asked from behind the counter. "Where's you sister?"

"She's sick. Would you like a flower crown?" Michelle lifted the flower crown again.

"Shouldn't you be with her?" Michelle lowered her arm.

"I should, but. . ." The butcher leaned closer. "Who will earn enough money to buy her medicine? Mother and Father are still traveling, it's only me and my sister."

"You're a kind girl, aren't you? But at this rate, you won't be able to make enough money. Medicine costs three gold pieces." The butcher called for his son. "Watch the shop for a while, yeah?"

"Um, where are you going?" Michelle yelped when he held her hand.

"We're getting your sister that medicine of course!" They paid for the medicine and Michelle tugged the end of his tunic. He bent down to get to eye level.

"Thank you." She placed the flower crown on his head.

"No need, little lady. Now get that stuff to your sister." She nodded and ran home with the medicine in tow.

"Michelle?" Lucy called weakly from their shared bedroom.

"Drink this." Michelle lifted Lucy's head and poured the liquid into her mouth.

"How did you get this?"

"The butcher paid for me."

"Did you properly thank him?"

"Yes." Lucy laughed.

"Sorry, Michelle. I'm the older one, but all I'm good at is getting sick."

"This is the first time you've gotten sick in three months. I should be thankful." Michelle shook her head.

"Hey, Michelle?"

"Yes?"

"When are Mama and Papa coming home?" The younger of the two bit her lip.

"Pretty soon, I promise."

* * *

Natsu couldn't remember where he was going. All he could think of was his empty stomach. "I'm hungry," he mumbled.

"Do you want my bread?"

"Yeah, I'd like anything right no-" Natsu turned in surprise. Where did this blonde girl come from?!

"Here." She passed him the whole loaf. Natsu took it before frowning.

"Isnt's bread expensive?" The girl nodded.

"It is."

"Then why are you giving the _whole_ loaf?" She gave a small smile.

"I'm not hungry." Natsu gave her a look, then sighed.

"Guess you aren't." He tore a piece of bread and threw it into his mouth. "Thanks for the food. Name's Natsu, by the way."

"Lucy. What are you doing here in the forest, Natsu? It's dangerous." Natsu wanted to scoff. _Not when you're a demon._

"I got lost. I don't want to go home though."

"Then why don't you stay with us?"

"Hold it right there, Lucy!" Another girl burst into the scene. "Don't invite a random stranger into our home."

"But he has nowhere to stay, Michelle. He can't stay in the forest forever." Lucy reasoned.

"Lucy, you have to understand, you're being to trusting! For all we know, he could be one of those demons who eat humans."

"I don't eat humans. Boars are good though," Natsu interjected, raising his hand. "Don't worry, I don't hurt anyone without a reason."

"See?!" Michelle paled.

"Are you saying you _are_ a demon?"

"Yep."

"That's so cool!" Lucy chirped.

"All the more reason as to why we can't take him in!"

"I'll be good."

"He'll behave!" Natsu returned a nonchalant look to Michelle's glare.

"Fine." She rubbed her temples. "Lucy, go back home. You're starting to cough."

"Boo. I though I managed to hide it from you. What about you and Natsu?"

"I'll be explaining the rules."

"Okay~" They waved goodbye.

"She's sick." Michelle started.

"I know." Natsu sighed. "It's incurable. She can live without too much trouble if you're careful though."

"How do you-"

"I'm a demon."

"I thought only _he_ could sense death."

"Who?"

"The Cursed Demon Zeref."

"Oh," Natsu pulled the scarf he had to his face. "He's my brother, or so he told me. But I'm not too sure."

"Just don't make Lucy's condition worse and you're good."

"Sure."

"Promise?" Michelle gave him a side glance.

"I don't make promises." He yawned. "I'll be staying at your place, but I'll be out hunting most of the time. That way, I won 't be bothering you guys too much. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

"Stop pulling my arm," Natsu whined as Lucy dragged him towards the flower field. "Why do I have to join you anyway?"

"Michelle won't come with me today, something about making money."

"Why don't you get a job too, so your sister doesn't need to be the one who works herself to death? You know, I thought she was your older sister, I was surprised when I found out it was you."

"Michelle is really reliable, but she won't let me make money. She says I'm too sick." Lucy sighed.

"You look fine to me-"

"Right?!" Lucy asked eagerly.

"-For now," he finished slowly and Lucy bowed her head. "You know how bad it can get at times."

"I know."

"But if it makes you feel better, I like you."

"What?!"

"Just kidding~" Lucy pouted and began punching his arm.

"You're the worst." He laughed.

"But you _are_ hardworking. That part I like about you."

"That makes me feel a tiny bit better."

"Good." Natsu patted her head. Her glare wasn't intimidating at all, Natsu began to laugh louder. Lucy shot him a harder glare before laughing along with him.

"It's Michelle's eleventh birthday soon, so I want to get her something." Lucy explained once their laughter subsided.

"A flower crown?"

"Something better! A four leaf clover."

"That's really uncommon though. How are you going to find one?"

"Not one, two." Lucy knelt down and began looking around.

"Two?"

"One for you." Natsu chuckled.

"I don't need one."

"Why? It's for good luck."

"I already have a good luck charm."

"Where? Can I see it?" Lucy asked.

"She's right here." Natsu poked her nose. "Here's the clover." He knelt down and plucked one that was right beside Lucy's foot.

"See? Quite the lucky charm, isn't she?"

* * *

"Michelle, when are Mama and Papa coming back?"

"Soon." Michelle said as she rummaged the drawers for medicine.  
"It's been a year." Lucy tugged the sheets closer to her face. Michelle sighed.

"You're still sick. Would you want Mother to get your illness? You know how frail she is."

"I guess not." Michelle patted her head. Lucy gave a childish pout.

"Once you're all good, why don't we go flower picking? Remember what happened last time? You and Natsu managed to find a four leaf clover as my birthday present."

"We did? I don't remember." Michelle felt a chill go down her spine.

"We did. Here, see? You managed to make it a bookmark." She took it out from the book she was reading and presented it to Lucy.

"Oh, I guess we did. When's your birthday?" Lucy squinted.

"I-it was just last week." Michelle placed the bookmark back into the book and then asked, "Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"How long is a year to you? Soon?"

"No." Michelle wanted to cry then and there. "A year is too long to be called soon." Lucy turned her head to face the window.

"You lied to me," she whispered.

* * *

"She's starting to forget who I am, each day it gets worse." Michelle sobbed into her hands. Natsu just gave her a pitying look

"That's why you don't make promises."

"I know." Michelle gave him a pleading look "I need you to make a promise with me."

"Depends," he replied skeptically. In his mind, he cursed. _I don't need to make promises._

"When Lucy completely forgets who I am, I will leave."

"What? But the medicine-"

"Promise me you'll protect her at all costs." He started at her in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me. She's you sister! You're really going to leave her behind?" Michelle stood up, expecting an answer. ". . .I'll protect her but it's not a promi-"

"Promise me!" She yelled fiercely. Natsu looked deep into her eyes and was convinced of the girl's resolution. He sighed.

"I promise."

* * *

"Lucy."

"Is Mama and Papa coming back yet?"

"Th-they won't be coming back." Lucy sat up with a cough.

"What do you mean, they won't be coming back?" She coughed again. "What happened?"

"Mother died of illness." Lucy paled.

"And Papa?"

"He followed soon after." Lucy laid back down.

"I see." She pulled the blankets closer.

"Lucy?" Michelle walked closer. "Are you okay?"

"No." Of course not. "I'd like to be alone for a while." Michelle nodded in understanding.

"I understand." The door closed with a creak.

"You lied to me. You lied to me, Michelle." Lucy muttered. "Michelle lied to me, she lied." She broke her promise.

That night, Lucy cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Eek!"

"Wait, I can explain!"

"Natsu! There's someone in my room!" Natsu burst into the room.

"Who?!"

"Me," came the quiet reply. He relaxed his body.

"Lucy, it's okay. She just needs to. . . pack her stuff. Then she's leaving."

"Who is she?" Lucy pointed at Michelle.

"She's you sister."

"I don't have one." Natsu felt sick. This was so wrong. But then again, he had said the same thing to Zeref when he claimed to be his brother. Was this how he felt when Natsu rejected his existence?

"It doesn't matter." Michelle finished dumping her clothes into a bag. "I'm leaving. Keep your promise, Natsu."

"I know." The door shut quietly behind her. "Gonna have to fix the door."

"You made a promise?" Lucy asked.

"Uh, yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"You don't need to make promises. You told me that."

"Well, I was kind of forced into it," he scratched his head in annoyance. "But she meant well, so I didn't see the point of refusing."

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Was she really my sister?" Lucy asked carefully.

"Yeah. She was." Natsu nodded.

"Why can't I remember her?" She looked up, waiting for an answer.

"She broke a promise."

"What was the promise?"

" _How long is a year to you? Soon?_ "

"No."

"That's the promise." She looked at him in horror.

* * *

"Lucy, where are you going?" Natsu panted as the blonde ran towards the direction her sister went.

"I need to find my sister. Michelle knows that we can always make new memories, so I'm getting her back!" Lucy ran into the forest without waiting for a response.

"Lucy!" Natsu sped up and tried to stop his friend. "You know about the hunters and their dogs. Not to mention slave traders. Come back!"

"All the mores reason as to get Michelle back!" _Even her speech pattern is starting to sound like Michelle's,_ thought Natsu.

"Michelle! Michelle, where are you? Mi-" Lucy screamed as she entered a clearing. "Michelle!" Natsu gasped when he saw what had become of the younger sibling.

Besides the mangled body stood a wolf, clearly irritated that its meal was interrupted. Growling, it took a step forward. Lucy backed up in fear.

"Lucy, come here." Lucy scrambled behind Natsu and he held a protective stance. "Five seconds."

The wolf ignored the warning and charged at him. Lucy shrieked and closed her eyes. Nothing happened. Seconds passed and the silence prolonged.

"You can open your eyes." Natsu held the wolf by its throat. The skull had been crushed horrendously. "It won't hurt you now." Lucy ran into his arms, bawling.

"Michelle is- She's. . ."

"I know." He hugged her closer. "But I promised her I'd protect you, so don't worry." His grip tightened.

"I won't let you die."

* * *

"You aren't _stealing_ the medicine, are you?" Lucy asked once she was strong enough to get out of bed. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"What do you take me for? A heartless demon?" Lucy hid her laughter behind her hands and let Natsu process what he had just said. "Oh."

"Well, you aren't heartless." Lucy hummed as she prepared the fruits and berries Natsu had harvested a few days prior. "Did they find out you're a demon?"

"No. I didn't give a single hint of being one. At least, I don't think I did."

"That's good, the mayor's adopted son rather dislikes demons." Lucy gave a sigh of relief. "Berry tart?"

"I'd prefer meat."

"Well if you hunted an animal, I think I can prepare something." Natsu looked at her incredulously.

"You can cook?"

"Who do you think prepared your meals for the past five years?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"In my defense, twelve year old Lucy couldn't roast a pig to save her life."

"That was twelve year old Lucy! This is the new and improved seventeen year old Lucy." She huffed.

"Really? I don't see any differences. Your cooking skill sucks."

"Natsu Dragneel! I'll make you regret ever insulting my cooking!"

"Come at me! I ain't afraid of you!" Laughter filled the house as the chased each other around.

A lone figure slinked away with gritted teeth.

* * *

"Kill the demon! Burn him to death! Skin him alive!"

Lucy tried to catch her breath quietly as she and Natsu hid behind a bush. "Are you okay, Lucy?"

"Just let me. . . rest for a little bit more."

"If you're too tired to run, I can carry you." Natsu said concernedly. "You really didn't need to defend and run away with me. Now they think you're possessed."

"I'd never leave you to die. Besides, they still might've done something to me if I had stayed behind."

"I heard something behind those bushes!" Natsu cursed under his breath.

"Let's go." Before they could make a run for it, a firm hand grapsed Lucy's wrist and pulled her towards the townspeople.

"I got the girl! Get the demon while he's distracted."

"Don't touch her!" Natsu punched the man and took Lucy by hand. "We're leaving." He pulled the girl along. The villagers began throwing kitchen knives and pitchforks at them.

"Almost there." The light beyond the trees was getting brighter. Lucy yelped and stumbled. Natsu tugged her up and burst into the plains.

"We're safe now." He heard a thud. "Lucy!"

He lifted her up and to his horror found a knife lodged into her back, blood staining clothes red. He felt uneasy. Her breathing short and shallow, Lucy grinned.

"Where to next."

"Somewhere safe."

"Carry me there, please."

"Yeah." He let the knife remain in her body, knowing removing it would only make things worse. "Tell me if it hurts."

"Okay." She gave a small nod. "Sing me a song while we travel." The uneasiness grew stronger. She was getting closer to death.

"'Course."

A few minutes later, Lucy asked in a raspy voice, "Natsu?"

"What's up?"

"Will we see each other soon?"

"We will, I promise." She smiled.

"I'm. . . counting on. . . you."

"Yeah." He set her down in the flowers. "No matter what, we'll see each other again." He kissed her cold hand.

"I'll make sure of it."

* * *

"The demon got away," the mayor hissed.

"At least we got the traitorous girl." His son stabbed a fork into his steak. "I'm surprised though, you got her perfectly in the back."

"What can I say? I'm a butcher, I know how to work with knives." The man who once paid for the child's medicine smirked. An explosion rocked the building. "What was that?"

"The demon is back! He's back for revenge!" Someone shouted through the window.

"What did you say?" The mayor barked.

"Father, I'll dispose of him." His son snatched a dagger from the wall and took off. Natsu was waiting for him outside.

"Stop!" He commanded the demon.

"It was you. You overheard us, didn't you?"

"And if I did?" Natsu growled and with a flick of his wrist, set the nearby buildings ablaze. "Impressive, how strong." The human muttered.

"You'll pay."

"Hm, what a shame. If you were not a demon, we could have been the best of friends."

As if I'd be friends with you."

"I'm a demon slayer. Quite unfortunate, no?" Natsu blinked before collapsing on the ground. He gasped sharply. "Bye bye, Natsu Dragneel." The demon slayer plunged the dagger into his body.

Everything went dark.

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes only to be greeted by the mayor's son. He said nothing, only staring at the demon.

"Are you here to laugh at my death?" The boy morphed into Michelle. "What the-?"

Michelle split into two and became a man and woman. So similar was the woman to Lucy, Natsu could only conclude that these two were Lucy's parents. He set his jaw.

"A second chance." They didn't budge an inch. "I need a second chance. I promised Lucy we'd see each other again. So please, let us meet again."

"What is your sacrifice?" He jolted at the disembodied voice. "Would you do anything to see your love again?"

"I would." He nodded.

"Even if she doesn't remember you?" Natsu smiled.

"I'll make her remember. It'll be fun, falling in love again." Lucy's father nodded.

"Very well," the voice spoke through her mother. "Your second and last chance. Use it wisely."

"Of course I will." Natsu grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at my early attempts at descriptive violence. Ha. This is why I avoid writing action as much as I can.


	2. Adunatio

"Lucy, what do you plan on doing during break? Are you going somewhere?" Levy asked as they skipped out of the classroom. Lucy shook her head.

"I plan to stay home. What about you?" Levy grinned.

"Gajeel promised me we'll go to the amusement park for a date." She jumped up excitedly. "I can't wait."

"He best keep that promise." Lucy replied.

"Huh? Why?" Levy looked at her in confusion. Lucy tilted her head.

"If you don't keep a promise, the person you made it with will forget about you as long as they consider the promise broken." The bluenette laughed and waved her hand dismissively.

"Have you been reading too many stories? People won't forget about you, they'll just resent you." They reached the residential area of the city. "Well, see you." Lucy watched her friend trot away merrily.

"But I could have sworn that's how the world worked," she muttered.

* * *

_"How long is a year to you? Soon?"_

_"No. A year is too long to be considered soon. You lied to me."_

Lucy woke up with tears dripping onto the pillow. The immense sorrow and betrayal she had felt in her dream was too surreal. It made her want to despair for eternity.

Washing her face, Lucy decided to go to the nearby cafe to cal herself down. Her friends taht frequented there might help cheer her up. The blonde opened the door and took a step outside-

Only to trip over something and fall flat on her face.

"Ow," she groaned and turned to get a getter look of what she had tripped over. "What in the world?"

A strange boy with pink hair around her age was collapsed on her doormat. She shook him, asking him if he was alright. When he was unresponsive, Lucy decided to take matters into her own hands. Hefting the boy onto her back, she carried him inside and set him on the couch. She inspected his body.

For someone who supposedly collapsed, his face was calm. There were no signs of injuries. If he had just fallen asleep outside of her door, then he was lucky nobody had questioned him earlier. But his clothing was rather outdated. Did people still wear tunics during this time? And cloaks? Perhaps he was just a theater kid in a costume. A sense of déjà vu hit her. Had she met him before? Oh well, there was nothing she could do for now.

All there was to do was wait.

* * *

Natsu woke up with a groan. Maybe he should have been more specific when the gods had asked how he'd like to meet Lucy. Being thrown out of a hole in the sky and landing on the ground below was not preferable. He lifted his hand and stared at it, remembering the last thing the gods had told him.

_"You are no longer a demon."_

Supposedly, in order to fit in with this world, he had to be stripped of his demonic identity. There were no demons, fairies, or slayers in this world, just animals, plants, and humans. Well that's boring. But if that as the exchange for seeing Lucy again, so be it. Where as he anyway? Natsu took one look at his surroundings and grew uneasy.

Everything around him looked so similar yet so different. He was lying on a sofa with a blanket draped over him, low table in front of him besides it. In front of him was a big thing box with lines attached to it from the back. What was that? He began to panic. Just as he was about to lose it, a soothing voice asked, "are you okay?" He turned.

 _She's alive,_ he thought. Blonde hair the same length as he last saw her, eyes the same warm brown. She was alive and well, standing right in from of him, looking concerned with a worried aura and-

Natsu began to sob. She was alive and that was all he could have ever wanted.

Lucy continued to fuss over him like he remembered.

He cried harder.

* * *

"Have you calmed down?" Lucy patted the boy's back.

"Yeah." he took a deep breath and opened his mouth when his stomach growled. Bashfully, he looked up from his stomach and told her, "I'm hungry." Lucy giggled.

"I'll find something for you." She came back with a few sandwiches. Natsu took it gratefully.

"Isn't bread expensive?" He asked as he bit into the soft food. Lucy looked at him in disbelief.

"Not really, no. It may have been hard to obtain a long time ago, but it's quite easy to find bread in markets and stores now."

"How many pieces?"

"You mean how many slices they give per package?" Natsu looked at her strangely.

"No, how much does it cost? Ten silver pieces?"

"We don't use 'pieces' here." Natsu began to look frustrated. "What's wrong?"

"Everything is so different here,' he scratched his head.

"Here? Where do you come from?" Lucy asked curiously.

"A village."

"There aren't any villages nearby." Lucy explained. "Besides, isn't it a bit broad to just call it a village? What's the name of it?"

"We didn't really establish a name. I came here in a pretty funky style either way."

"Care to tell me your tale?"

"If it makes things easier, sure."

* * *

Lucy had been strangely quiet during his story. Of course, Natsu had excluded any mention of meeting her. He had merely explained the lifestyle he had. After finishing his story, he asked the blonde if she believed him.

"I do," she replied to his surprise. "I'm not sure if demons and fairies existed back then, but what you explained to me was similar to the history I've learned. Besides," she playfully pulled at his clothing, "it'd explain why you're wearing such outdated clothing."

"You're the one with weird clothes. Can I stay here?" Natsu twiddled his thumbs. "I don't have anywhere to stay."

"Of course! But clothes might be an issue." Lucy shook her head. "I think my friend's clothes might fit you, but until the, you'll have to work with my oversized shirts."

"Then do you know where the closest river or well is?" Lucy gave him a blank stare. "Where else am I supposed to get water for baths?"

"I'm really going to have to teach you about this world," she sighed.

* * *

When Natsu dragged himself out of bed and exited his room, Lucy was having a conversation with someone. As she finished pouring tea and leaned back, Natsu caught a glimpse of who her guest was and tensed.

He couldn't comprehend why Lucy was having such a great time with this man, and what's worse, Natsu could feel his self control slipping each second he looked at him.

"Natsu, this is Gray. He was kind enough to bring you clothes." She introduced him with a hand gesture, but he could barely pay attention. "Gray, this is Natsu. Due to some unforeseen circumstances, he'll be staying with me for a while." _A long while._

"Nice to meet you." Gray extended his hand. Natsu swatted it away and growled.

"What are you doing here?" Gray didn't seem disturbed by the one-sided hostility.

"I came to visit Lucy and bring you some clothes. I just hope if fits you."

"I don't believe you." Natsu felt something in him snap. He hurled himself onto Gray and started aiming for him face. "You killed her! You wouldn't care for anything but your own pleasures. You're a killer!" Gray grunted and raised his arms to defend himself.

"Natsu! What are you doing? Stop this instant." Lucy dragged him off Gray and pinned him onto the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Somehow." Gray got up with no difficulty. "I'm not sure if you're mistaking me for someone else, but I never killed anyone. So if you could kindly stop accusing me-"

"Don't lie!"

"Natsu!" Lucy sighed. "Excuse me." She forcefully dragged Natsu back into his room. "What in the world has gotten into you?"

"He killed my friend, I know he did!" He strained towards the door.

"Look, I don't know what happened between you and that person, but Gray has never killed someone. Don't you think you're mistaking people?"

"I know for sure he's the one who killed her." Natsu huffed. " I won't apologize, if that's what you want me to do."

"Then don't. At least settle your differences." Natsu glared at her. Lucy sighed. "I'll call him over."

* * *

Natsu was more than a bit reluctant to tell Gray about the true story as to why he was staying at Lucy's place. Gray took it well, and what surprised Natsu was the fact that he was the one who apologized.

" _I_ didn't kill someone, but if Lucy was reincarnated, maybe I was too. So in the place of her murderer, I apologize."

"You believe in reincarnation?"

"I believe in a lot of things." Gray chuckled. "But does Lucy know the whole story?"

"No, it would defeat my purpose of coming here if I did." Gray nodded in understanding.

"I get it. She has to remember it herself, right? Well, she might not have told you, but she did tell me that she's been having dreams lately. She says she feels like she's seen you before."

"That's good. I want her to remember as soon as possible, without forcing things."

"Dedication. Or should I call it true love?" Gray laughed. He offered his hand once again. "Are we cool?"

_If you were not a demon, we could have been the best of friends._

"Yeah," Natsu took the hand without hesitation. "We're good."

* * *

"Hm? This is. . ." Natsu picked the doll up gingerly. Lucy glanced at him for a split second before resuming her work.

"That? My parents gave it to me when I was little."

"What's her name?"

"Gonzales."

"Pfft- That's so not cute." Natsu chuckled. Lucy playfully stuck her tongue out.

"I know. I just couldn't find a good name for her. I'm thinking of calling her Michelle." Natsu froze.

"Why Michelle?"

"Something told me it would be best to call her Michelle. She seems like one, don't you think?"

"Yeah, exactly like one," Natsu placed the doll back onto the vanity and moaned.

"I'm hungry."

"I trust you with my kitchen now. You can make something if you want."

"I wanna eat out."

"No." Lucy said quickly. "Last time we went out, it was a disaster."

"How was I supposed to know that Tabasco wasn't a topping for ice cream?"

"Did you know how many people gave us weird looks?" Lucy muttered in embarrassment. "I vowed to never again go to that parlor."

"I wanna eat out."

"No. Go eat that casserole from last night."

"Tabasco doesn't go well with that casserole."

"Must everything go with Tabasco?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Go with Gray." Lucy sighed. "But if I hear that you two have another fight in public again, you'll be stuck at home with things that don't go well with Tabasco."

"Fine." Natsu grinned. "See ya later."

"Bye." Lucy waved. A sharp sting at her back made her gasp. She saw fire, heard shouting, smelled blood. Taking a moment to recollect herself, she took a shaky breath. She didn't need to see the full story to know that it ended in tragedy.

* * *

"This is the worst." Lucy grumbled as she laid in bed. She coughed multiple times and shivered. Natsu shook his head in amusement.

"Who told you to pull all-nighters? I know inspiration comes out best during the night, but even fatigue can affect your performance."

"I don't want to hear that coming from one of the main sources of my inability to fall asleep." She weakly threw a pillow in his direction.

"Harsh." He replied. Setting a tray down on her nightstand, he grinned. "Does little Lucy need Natsu to feed her?"

"No." The blonde said immediately.

"So fast!"

"I can do it myself." She sat up and dipped her spoon into the broth. Natsu looked at her in concern.

"Why are you staying up so much lately? Your deadline isn't until three months later." The blonde sighed at set her food back onto the tray.

"Nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

"Lately I've been dreaming a lot of things that don't make sense. You know Michelle? I dreamed of her as my sister. Gray told you something like that, right?"

"He did, yeah." Natsu nodded.

"Well, lately I've been dreaming of being chased by a mob. They were shouting really weird things like killing a demon." Natsu flinched.

"And?"

"They start throwing things at me. I remember being led through the forest by someone. Before we make it to the clearing, I always wake up. I don't know what happens after that."

"Are you scared?" Lucy thought for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"A bit- no, I'm really scared. I want to know what happened."

"If you sleep, you'll dream it. You can see how the story ended." Natsu said in a weary voice. Lucy gave him a sad look.

"Do you know what happens?" His silence told her everything. Lucy looked down at her hands. "I'll sleep then. I have to get better anyway."

"You can't leave your bed until ten." Lucy looked at him in disbelief.

"That's outrageous!"

"You should stay in bed for eleven hours. You'll need a lot of sleep to make up for all those all-nighters." He took the tray and stood up to leave when Lucy tugged on his sleeve.

"Can you stay with me? In case it gets really bad?" His gaze softened. Natsu patted her head and sat back down.

"Sure. I'll stay with you for as long as you want."

* * *

_"No matter what, we'll see each other again. I'll make sure of it."_

Lucy drowsily opened her eyes only to find a very blurry outline of Natsu hovering over her face. It took her a while to realize her tears were the reason why. Blinking them back, she pointed at Natsu happily.

"You kept your promise." He grinned.

"Don't you think I earned a reward?" She sat up slowly and leaned in, giving Natsu a chaste kiss on the lips. He pulled back in shock as she winked.

"I think I owe you more than that."

"So much more." They closed the distance once more.


End file.
